samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball
The Mole, the Mob and the Meatball is the third episode of season one of the Sam & Max video game series by Telltale Games. Synopsis When a Mole sent by the The Commissioner to infiltrate the Toy Mafia goes missing, the Freelance Police are sent to Ted E. Bear's Mafia Free Playland and Casino to track him down (they must say "Does the carpet match the drapes?" to signal him). Since nobody in sight seems to be the mole, they soon need to infiltrate the Toy Mafia themselves. First though, they need to find out the password to get into the back room. In the casino, they meet Leonard Steakcharmer, who managed to amass 10 million casino tokens by cheating at Indian Poker (and at a rate of one at a time, apparently). He uses the nose on the teddy bear statue on the wall to look at his forehead and see what he's holding. By using some trickery of their own (by sticking a different card on his mirror) they win all 10 million in one go, and this turns out to be just the price Bosco is asking for The Bug. Using the bug, Sam & Max manage to get into the back room. Here Chuckles asks them to prove their worth by carrying out two assignments: kill Sybil (who is set to testify against them for her new job as professional witness) and get the Hypno-Bears into Bosco's store. But just when he's announcing the two assignments something else comes up: someone has stolen the casino's famed Meatball Sandwich, and now Sam & Max have to recover it as well. On returning to the office, Sam and Max find Leonard trying to sell the sandwich to Jimmy Two-Teeth. They quickly defeat him and force him to reveal where he stashed it. Later the two use Leonard's cap-gun and a large amount of ketchup to fake Sybil's death. They do deliver the bear to Bosco's store, but make an other member of the Toy Mafia take the blame. On their induction into the Toy Mafia, Sam and Max find out that Ted E. Bear is actually a mole man. They use the code-phrase and find out that he is the mole they were looking for, but he then reveals that he has switched sides. After ridding themselves of the group of Toy Mafiosi he sends to chase after them, they return to the back room and confront Ted E. Bear in the toy factory that apparently lies next to the casino. He then attempts to hypnotize them, and -while they are actually both immune- they go along with it and fake Max' death. Afterwards Sam manages to hypnotize Ted E. Bear and use his considerable girth to clog and eventually blow up the toy factory. Characters *Sam - Leader of the Freelance Police who alongside Max is sent to find a mole at Ted. E Bear's Mafia-Free Playland & Casino; later a hired assasin/worker for the Toy Mafia. *Max - Sam's best friend who aids him in eliminating and working for the Toy Mafia. *The Commissioner - Like in the previous episodes, he calls Sam and Max to assign the case at the start of the episode and is never seen/heard from for the rest of the episode. *Hubert - Sam & Max's pet plant. *Mr Spatula - Sam & Max's pet goldfish. *Jimmy Two-Teeth - A rat living in the rat hole in the office who almost strikes a deal with Leonard Steakcharmer (before being thwarted by the duo). *Bosco - Owner of Bosco's Inconvenience, who is paranoid due to the Toy Mafia. *Sybil Pandemik - Owner of her office who is a target of the Toy Mafia. *The Toy Mafia - Workers of Chuckles & Harry Moleman. *Leonard Steakcharmer - Cheater at the Playland & Casino who, by cheating, has amassed 10 Million tokens (only to be counter-cheated and stolen by Sam & Max). Later steals the famous meatball sandwhich and spends the rest of his life in the closet. *Chuckles - Member of the Toy Mafia. *The Bug - Sold to by Bosco for 10 Million tokens who can listen to what people say, then repeat in the exact voice what they said to Sam & Max. *Ted E. Bear, aka Harry Moleman - The main antagonist of the episode; originally sent by the Police to infiltrate the Toy Mafia, but became the leader. He and his factory explode at the end of the episode. External Links * Episode page on Telltale's site Category:Video Games Category:Telltale Episodes Category:Sam & Max: Save the World